


Sheer Coincidence

by campsuga



Series: IwaSugaisms [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: It was past midnight, Iwaizumi Hajime was headed back to his apartment after a successful week at his new job back in Sendai when he sees a man with silvery blonde hair collapse into the pavement.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Series: IwaSugaisms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Sheer Coincidence

Iwaizumi Hajime was headed back to his apartment after a successful week at his new job back in Sendai. He moved back after several years of working in Tokyo. This night, his co-workers insisted in throwing him a welcome party at the start of the weekend, which is why he was walking back to his place way past midnight.

He took the last train home, so it wasn’t surprising to be walking very empty streets. Lots of people go out Friday night and go home late as well so he really didn’t pay much particular attention when he saw another man making his way home. Or trying to make it back home.

As he was approaching the corner with the last traffic light before he reached his apartment, he saw the man standing at the crosswalk while the stop sign was blinking.

 _Such an upstanding citizen_ , Iwaizumi teased in his thoughts, as something as menial like this would usually be ignored in Tokyo, considering the time and place. However, when the light turned green, the man still didn’t cross the street. Instead he stood there, then wobbled lightly, which turned into a struggle with balance before finally collapsing on the ground.

Whatever buzz Iwaizumi had that moment dissipated into the late night as he rushed to the man's side. He crouched next to him and flipped him over. What he saw there, under the dim streetlight was pale skin, silvery hair and what looks like the weight of the world on his passed out shadowed expression. He tried shaking the man and luckily there was a very light grumble in response. With no other choice that didn’t include abandoning the man right where he found him or spending time waiting for people to pick him up, he decided to carry the man back to his apartment and just let him crash at his place. _This is my random act of kindness for the week,_ he defended.

It was only another corner to his apartment complex and once he managed to get inside his cozy 1LDK, which still had full and empty moving boxes, he temporarily set the man on his couch before laying him on his spare futon in the living room.

Without the weight of a fully grown adult man with very toned muscles, he finally took the time to look at the man's face and then it hit him. He knew this man from somewhere which is probably the subconscious reason why he decided to help anyway. This man was Karasuno's volleyball team's #2 -their reserved setter and vice-captain. _The guy who lost his starting position to Kageyama_ , he remembered.

It was quite the coincidence to run into him although, this is Sendai and he’s bound to run into a few people who are familiar to him. However, this man wasn’t just someone familiar to him. No, this man was the reason Oikawa teased him endlessly their last year of high school.

He was Karasuno’s #2 but known to Oikawa as Refreshing-kun and who Hanamaki and Matsukawa started referring to as PrettyCute-san when they also found out that Iwaizumi had a giant crush on the shorter setter. From the first time they had a practice match, Iwaizumi had been smitten with everything about the man, from that flowy, bouncy, and silvery hair, to that calculating and effective presence on the court. He wasn’t a starter despite being a third year, but he has proven himself a valuable member of the team. _Plus, that mole just under his eye was seriously cute,_ he added. After he watched their team move up match after match during Nationals, he never got to see the pale-skinned man again and he berated himself for not having done anything about it before. That alone was probably one of the reasons why he was grumpier than usual towards the end of their third year.

It was unfortunate that after every match Seijoh had with Karasuno, there were always extreme emotions of losing and winning and it was never an appropriate time to introduce himself. He had his chance when he and Oikawa watched Karasuno battle it out with Shiratorizawa but again, he let that one chance slip away again.

He never again got to see that slim and delicate figure that also had power, authority and intelligence. There were a lot of physically attractive guys in high school, but PrettyCute-san has always been just that – pretty. He would see big broad smiles that made his eye crinkle and wished that they were directed to him. He would see a pale hand ruffle teammates’ heads and would wish that it were him that the setter was touching.

It seemed like a lifetime ago. And now, he’s looking at the furrow on PrettyCute-san’s eyebrows lighten to a point where he now seems like he’s more relaxed. That made him feel a tad bit better about literally picking up a random passed out person from the street.

So many thoughts were swirling in his head, but he decided for Morning Iwaizumi to handle the fallout of this chance encounter and went to bed himself.

-

Iwaizumi decided to sleep through his morning alarm – the one that was for his daily early morning jog. After sleeping in for a little bit and seeing the former Karasuno player still effectively passed out on his futon, he decided to do the thing that has been a sure way to wake up any living able bodied man – the smell of coffee brewing and bacon sizzling. If anything, the guy must’ve had a really rough night so his additional random act of kindness on his first week back in Sendai would be to serve PrettyCute-san a hearty breakfast. He shook his head at the nickname that he hasn’t even thought for _several_ years until last night. He went to the kitchen and made sure his actions weren’t completely quiet but also not entirely banging pots and pans on purpose. By the time he saw a silvery mop of hair sprout up from where he was, he decided to call out while keeping his eyes on the bacon he was cooking.

“Heya, morning! Let me cut you off and say that I saw you walking late at night. You collapsed at the corner and I made the executive decision to carry you home because I didn’t want to leave you passed out on the ground, and I didn’t want to take the time to get you home myself. I didn’t take anything from you and I want nothing else, but I would appreciate it if you had something to eat because you look like you went to hell and back, then forgot something and went back again.”

PrettyCute-san looked at him with what Iwaizumi finds out are the most arrestingly beautiful amber eyes. Good thing he got his speech and disclaimer out before he looked at him because now, he was at a complete loss of words. PrettyCute-san somehow maintained that same look from high school but managed to grow into the exact face that would take Iwaizumi’s breath away, he immediately decided right then and there. He had an expression on him that was a little bit bewildered, horrified, curious and exasperated. For a few moments, it was disarmingly worrying but it melted to an adorable face that looked like it was berating himself for what happened last night.

“Ummm…”

Iwaizumi shut his eyes as he was waiting for his bacon to sizzle because PrettyCute-san’s just-woke-up voice was killing him. _Did I take him home because I knew he was cute?_ This was a legit question he was asking Last Night Iwaizumi, one that will never be answered.

PrettyCute-san cleared his throat and continued, “Good morning, thank you and I’m sorry?” He took another deep breath, “Long week. I basically worked the whole week with 6 hours of sleep total and yesterday was my deadline for everything. My client wouldn’t let me off without a celebratory dinner and some drinks and I guess I just sort of… ran out of batteries? Honestly, I’m surprised it didn’t happen earlier in the week.”

He got up from the futon and stood up, “My name is Sugawara Koushi but please call me Suga. I can’t tell you how indebted I am to you. I’m actually really embarrassed –” he cut himself off the closer he walked towards Iwaizumi. His facial reaction changed to something of sheer amused surprise, “Seijoh’s Ace?! Yo-Yo-You’re Iwaizumi Hajime! Aoba Johsai’s #4 and wing spiker!”

Iwaizumi silently and secretly relished the thought that PrettyCu—Suga, _such an appropriate name,_ he thought, still remembered him. He gathered up two plates with eggs, some bacon, and some freshly steamed rice, placed it on his small dining table and motioned for Suga to join him. “Yeah, I didn’t recognize you until I got you laid down on the futon. I never expected to be carrying a crow back home.”

With Suga enjoying the sight of the breakfast in front him, Iwaizumi continued, “I just moved back last week and haven’t really settled in yet. I didn’t have enough for either a Japanese breakfast or an American one so I, again sort of called it and just made this.”

“It’s great. I’m already imposing but I won’t be turning this down. It looks delicious, Iwaizumi-san.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Who doesn’t? You were Seijoh’s ace, practically the only man that could go toe to toe with the great Oikawa-san. Besides, didn’t all the girls fawn over you in high school? I’m sure your popularity must’ve made its way to our school.”

“You must be mistaken, Suga-san. That was all Oikawa. I was never the popular one.”

“Oh? Could’ve fooled me, then. I always thought you were more attractive than him.” That made Iwaizumi look up at Suga’s face, which was sporting a light blush.

Suga was fidgeting in his spot, obviously torn about something. “What is it?” asked Iwaizumi.

“I was wondering if I could use your bathroom.” Iwaizumi brushed him off as he took a sip from his coffee mug. “Knock yourself out,” he realized what he said and tried to backpedal on it nervously, “I-I mean, go head please, Suga-san. It’s the door on the right.”

When the bathroom door closed, Iwaizumi buried his face in his hands and let a held in grumble pass through his fingers. “I am suuuuch a mess!”

He looked down at his outfit, he decided to wear his nicest pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved shirt just to look friendly and approachable. _I probably look like a slob_ , he mentally whined. And Iwaizumi Hajime _never_ whined.

When Suga finally got out of the bathroom and took his place across from Iwaizumi, there was a change in the atmosphere. Suddenly, Suga now had this bright but still timid smile across his face, “Thank you again, Iwaizumi-san. You have no idea how much I’m thankful that it was you who found me last night.”

“Oh, really? Why is that?” He knew what Suga meant but his very gay mind was switching into overdrive at the sight of that smile from the guy who he considered was the one that got away.

“Even though we weren’t exactly friends back in high school, I think we ran into each other on the court often enough for us to be at least civil with each other. I’d like to think that we respect each other at the very minimum. And I always thought you were a nice guy, despite being such a scary effective ace back then.”

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, no, well that’s – that’s mostly because Oikawa really used to annoy me so much. Also, you guys weren’t exactly an easy opponent.” He threw on a smile.

The two continued to dig into their Saturday morning breakfast having small talk about where they went off to after their last year in high school. Iwaizumi went to school in Tokyo and worked there for a few years. Then, with the prospect of starting a new business with old high school friends back in Miyagi, he looked for another job in the area so he would still able to make a living while they’re still forming their business. Suga, on the other hand, had mostly stayed in Sendai with an exception of a couple of semesters abroad, studying to be a writer and successfully joining the workforce as a graphic artist and writer mostly doing freelance work.

By the end of their meal, they were both caught up on each other’s lives, Iwaizumi secretly savoring the fact that they were both acting like they were relatively close in high school even if in reality, they never once talked to each other despite having been feet away from each other on the volleyball court. Suga took it upon himself, catalyzed by what has grown into a wide toothy smile, to clear the table and start on the dishes. “Suga-san, please don’t, you are my guest.”

“Oh. Shush, _Iwa-chan_ ,” Suga teased, remembering Oikawa’s nickname for him and sending over a playful wink back, “I owe you this much at least but if anything, I would still like to make it up to you.”

 _Why is it when Oikawa does that, he looks like an insufferable manchild but on you, it’s the most adorable thing ever?_ Suga looks back at him with wide doe-eyes. “Did I just say that out loud?” Suga nodded as another blush, brighter and redder than the last one, appeared on his face and this time, also his neck.

Suga tried to stifle a chuckle at the sight of it and Iwaizumi tried to retreat back but Suga reached out his hand over to Iwaizumi’s, “You’re adorable. A strong, heroic, and adorable Samaritan. But really, thank you again. I was just thinking that I could make it up to you, maybe I could invite you back to my place and I could make you a really nice dinner.” _There’s that adorable half-smile again_.

With really no reason to turn down the pretty silver haired man, he agreed to it. “It’s a date, then!” he blurted out before his mind could catch up to the realization. When it did dawn on him though, it seemed too late to take it back but then he also noticed yet another bright blush come up on Suga’s face at the same time he felt his own face heat up.

Eventually, things in the kitchen settled down and Suga finally excused himself and went back to his own apartment but not without copious amounts of more apologies and gratitude. They exchanged numbers and decided to meet up the following weekend for dinner. Iwaizumi closed the door and immediately scrambled for his phone and called the only best friend he’s had since he was a kid. When a sleepy voiced high-pitched complain came up, “Oikawa, you will not believe what happened.”

-

One Week Later

-

Sugawara Koushi was on the phone with his best friend and number one enabler Sawamura Daichi for the third time that day. It was a Friday night and he was expecting Iwaizumi to knock on his door anytime now. He might have gone overboard with the cooking although he made sure to make his signature favorite dish the highlight of his dinner spread. He made spicy mapo tofu but dialed it down to what he calls Daichi-level in terms of the spiciness. This, he plans on serving along with some vegetables and even a refreshing dessert for later. _Do I need a salad? Maybe a soup? Another side dish?_ His mind was going a mile a minute while talking to Daichi. Looking at the spread again, it doesn’t really look too much or too little. Maybe he _was_ overreacting just a tiny little bit.

The week before, he came out of Iwaizumi’s apartment to get the surprise of his life. He walked out of the door unto a walkway that overlooks the street only to find that his apartment was literally across the street from where he was currently standing. He stared at _his_ door, which he knew was his because of the super colorful door name plate that a former client gave him a couple of years ago.

Iwaizumi Hajime, his high school crush, and volleyball idol lived across the street from him. Who would've thought that about a decade after graduating high school and never seeing his high school crush again that he would literally move across from him?

Suga wasn’t one to chalk it up to fate or destiny but he did feel giddy at the coincidence. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to finally get closer to the man who had such an intimidating, attractive and sexy aura at the age of 17. Even then, he would always gush to Daichi about his crush practically every time they had a match together, always talking about his arms or shoulders or chest or that frightening scowl that would make Suga's breath hitch.

-

“Suga, can’t you just ask him out on a date?”  
“Daichi! He looks straight. Wouldn’t a good looking and strong man like that most likely be straight? Plus, even if he wasn’t, why would he be interested in someone like me? He’d probably be into someone with huge arms like his.”  
“Pull it back, please. We’ve got a practice game to play.”

-

“Daichi! Daichi! Daichi! Look, look! Loooook!”  
“I’m loooooooking! What am I looking for?”  
“Awww, you missed it. Iwaizumi just changed his shirt. Ugh, why can’t he do that closer to where we are? Oh! Oh no! Daichiiiii!”  
“I have no intentions of watching another man change his shirt.”  
“No, no, Dai, he’s crying! My big bara baby is crying. Come here, Daddy, let me heal you.”  
“Suga! Well, we cried too when we lost to them last time, but I swear to god, I will throw you in their bus’s storage compartment if you don’t shut up about him.”

-

There were so many other conversations between the two that always seemed to end with an exasperated Daichi. He knew that his best friend didn’t mind about him being gay or the fact that he always took the time to gush about his high school crush from a rival school. Currently though, Suga was taking out his frustrations and anxiety over the phone about that very same high school crush to the very same best friend he’s had since high school. On the other line, Daichi had ran out of patience in dealing with Suga's "blast from bara arms past” – a term coined by Daichi at the start of their second conversation that day.

"Daichiii, what am I going to do?" He was looking at himself in the mirror, doubting the outfit he just put on. He was wearing light washed jeans and a thin pale blue sweater over a white button down. The weather was warming up a tad, but nights were still cooler. "What if I look like I dressed up too much? I don’t want him to think that I’m some pathetic loser who’s desperate at the chance of finally touching his gorgeous arms!"

"Aren’t you, though?" Teasing words followed by a chuckle.

"You’re not helping!"

There was that deep laugh that Suga had known for more than a decade now, it was teasing but they wouldn’t be best friends if they truly didn’t look out for the other. "Relax. Like you said, you’re pretty sure that there _were_ signs that he’s not only gay but possibly mildly interested at the very least. If that's true, then he will _most definitely_ send more signals and reciprocate with yours. If not, then, stay friends but ask him if you could squeeze his arms so you would have fantasy material until your dying days."

"Ugh! I can’t believe you!" And before he could berate his best friend for highlighting the very thing that he was anxious about, there was a knock on the door. "Oh shit, Dai, I have to go"

"Good luck!"

Suga stuck his phone in his back pocket, took a deep breath and yelled from behind the door that he was coming.

Iwaizumi stood there wearing a gray cable knit sweater and slips of color coming out from his shirt underneath and some dark jeans. Before stepping into the apartment, he handed Suga a bottle of wine.

As he was handed the wine, Suga’s hopes rose a tiny bit, with the hope that this really was an actual date. He stood aside to let the slightly taller but definitely more built man in.

"Wow. This is a great place, Suga-san. Wow. Just wow." Iwaizumi was looking around the apartment. Suga followed his line of sight but only saw his precious house plants littering his apartment.

"It's smaller than your place, I don’t even have an actual bedroom, but I do like it and have no plans of moving out soon.”

"No, no. It's amazing how you don’t have clutter but make it so homey and inviting. I wish my place had this kind of vibe but I’m afraid I can’t care for plants even if my life depended on it.”

Suga laughed a little while hiding behind the bottle of wine. "Well, thanks Iwaizumi-san. That means a lot to me.”

The two of them settled down and started their meal. They talked about the past week and their new jobs. Suga told Iwaizumi about his mostly freelance job. He was always holed up inside his apartment or in coffee shops, which is why he made it a point to make his place a good working environment. There would be times when he would have a good amount of regular work, sometimes he’d have very few work by clients that he had time to work on his own projects but then there were also times, just like the week before, that he would have so much on his plate that he rarely had time to eat or sleep.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, had a part time job in college as a fitness trainer and got some certifications along the way to raise his rates. What he didn’t anticipate was deciding on doing that as a full-time career after college. After several years of doing that, he and his friends, specifically Aoba Johsai’s Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki decided to put up a fitness center back in Sendai – hopefully he’ll be able to make use of his Business degree as well.

Iwaizumi apparently also has a good threshold for spicy food and was sort of disappointed at the level of spice Suga’s spicy mapo tofu. Taking his attention off the plate in front of him, he looked at Suga whose eyes were practically sparkling.

“Iwaizumi-san. You like spicy food?” Iwaizumi nodded in response.

“Like, spicy-spicy?” He nodded again.

“And you love it?” He nodded still.

There was a quick gasp then Suga was reaching over to cover Iwaizumi’s hand, “Please Iwaizumi-san, let me reintroduce you to this wonderful city. I know where the best spicy things are, and it would honor me to _finally_ have someone who can appreciate such fine cuisine!”

There was a laugh that came that caught Suga off-guard. Iwaizumi turned his hand over so that it was palm up and holding Suga’s in it, “I would love that, Suga-san.” Suddenly, there was a jolt that came from Iwaizumi and that signature scowl from high school was plastered on his face almost immediately after. He tried to hide his reaction but asked to be excused momentarily to answer a phone call.

Iwaizumi waited until he got in the bathroom of the Suga’s apartment to answer the phone but his yell still startled Suga who sat in his chair waiting.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT!? I told you to not call me today. I’ll go there tomorrow night and that’s the end of it! I’m shutting my phone off and I don’t want to hear a peep from you until then!”

Suga had zero intention of eavesdropping but with Iwaizumi yelling gave Suga a reality check. _Did he have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?_ _Maybe Iwaizumi was only playing along just to get rid of me_? Maybe Suga did something that irritated him. _Oh my god_ , he thought, _was it because I held his hand?_ By the time Iwaizumi sat back down, Suga could feel all the color in his face drain away and Iwaizumi could tell almost immediately.

“Suga-san, are you alright? Are you feeling ill?” His voice and mouth refused to cooperate that moment, so he was reduced to shaking his head in response.

“Are you sure?” Suga nodded his head almost violently.

“I could go and maybe we could do this another time if you’re not really feeling up to it. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“No!” Suga yelled but realizing the volume at which he spoke, turned it down a little bit, “No. Please. I just – Maybe – You sounded so angry.”

Iwaizumi hung his head in defeat and mumbled something Suga couldn’t understand. He then looked up and into Suga’s eyes and had the sincerest look on his face. “I apologize. Those were my idiot friends and business partners. They kept on hounding me to hang out tonight because it was my birthday the other day. I already told them that I was busy tonight and specifically instructed them not to interrupt me. Also, I did promise them that I would hang out with them tomorrow night.”

Suga’s eyes went wide with surprise, “Your birthday was the other day?”

“Yes, why?”

“It’s mine tomorrow!”

Iwaizumi sat back on his chair and had a sly smile on his face, “Well, isn’t that a nice coincidence.”

The rest of the meal happened with Suga dialing back on his anxiety and Iwaizumi carrying most of the conversation about anything and everything. They talked about their current hobbies, shows they were watching, restaurants they wanted to try out, exercises they loved doing, why early mornings are amazing and even a complete rundown of all their current circle of friends that they’ve had since high school.

Eventually, their meal was finished, and the wine bottle ran dry. Iwaizumi offered to do the dishes just to make things even between them but continued to say that he would still want to do the dishes the next time Suga invites him for his spicier mapo tofu. Suga’s cheeks reddened at the prospect of a next time.

Suga leaned in into Iwaizumi as he was doing the dishes, his sleeves pushed back up to his elbows revealing some very fit forearms. _If his forearms look like that, I wonder what his biceps would look like._ Suga shook off the memory of seeing Iwaizumi in sleepwear the week before and refocused on the Iwaizumi that was right in front of him. He seemed so much bigger and bulkier and… closer.

“Suga-san,” Iwaizumi said, almost in a whisper while drying his hands on the kitchen towel, “I know this is going to sound weird but I am really thankful to have seen you pass out in the middle of the night, at a random street corner in Sendai.”

“You have to thank my boss for that,” Suga replied, also practically whispering.

“I’ll be sure to send him a fruit basket.”

There was silence. It wasn’t awkward at all and it wasn’t one waiting for the other to speak but rather the two of them just relishing the moment and realizing that what they both wanted, they could get from the other. One only needed to ask for it.

“Suga-san.”

“Hmmm?” Suga bashfully hooks one of his fingers with Iwaizumi’s.

“You were my high school crush and I regretted it so much when I didn’t ask for your number then.”

“Is that so? Well, coincidentally, you were mine, too. I always thought you were straight though.” Suga hooks another one of his fingers with Iwaizumi’s.

“I’m not – straight, that is. Never was. I’ve always had a thing for silver hair pretty boys with a mole under their left eye.”

“That’s quite a specific criterion you’ve got there.” Now three of their fingers are intertwined.

“Yes. I have very high standards. Thankfully, I’ve got qualified candidates.”

“I’m sure they are very ecstatic about it.” Suga’s entire hand is now intertwined with Iwaizumi’s and the temperature in the room feels like it rose a couple of degrees.

“You know, it’s still a couple of hours until your birthday. And it would be awfully rude of me to leave until you’ve made a proper celebration.”

A sly smile makes its first appearance on Suga’s face, “Well, I do have a couple of bottles of wine in my pantry… I also think that _your_ birthday, Iwaizumi-san, didn’t get the proper celebration it deserved so I think it would be in both our best interests if we have another glass of wine or two for your birthday before we celebrate mine immediately after that.”

“I would love that.”

Silently they stood in the middle of Suga’s kitchen, they looked into each other’s eyes – fingers still intertwined, both still not believing the sheer coincidence of everything falling into place for them to not only meet again but to have this opportunity, one they never had ten years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, I'm posting this on June 12th because the story happens on that day. I was trying to be cute, quite a feat to do at my age.
> 
> I might add in another minific and let everyone in on what happens during Suga's birthday celebration. ;)
> 
> Anyhooooo, belated happy birthday to Iwachan and a happy birthday to Suga tomorrow!


End file.
